Close Quarters
by stubadingdong
Summary: Malcolm and Hoshi are forced to share **COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Close Quarters  
  
AUTHORS: stub & Joe  
  
DATE: August 2, 2002  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13, I guess  
  
SERIES: ENT  
  
DISCLAIMER: Malcolm and Hoshi don't belong to us. We're just giving Trip and T'Pol a little holiday. No sales, no profits, but we're having fun nonetheless.  
  
SUMMARY: Hoshi plays warrior and Malcolm communicates.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He said I could use the shower first. I didn't argue, though I suspect it was so I wouldn't see how worn out he was after that workout the Kildarians gave us. They had showed us some very interesting hand to hand combat techniques.  
  
I stood under the hot stream of water and thought about the day's events. Of course, it was hard not to considering how much my shoulders and back hurt. I was not built for extreme exercise. I'm a linguist, not a warrior. I smiled at this thought. Little me, running around carrying weapons, lurking in the shadows, playing mercenary...I must have been quite the sight. It made me giggle out loud. I realized then that I should probably save some hot water for Malcolm's shower.  
  
I turned off the water and stepped out. I cursed myself for not packing any civilian clothing. I certainly didn't want to wear my uniform before bed, as it needed time to dry out. That left me with my undershirt and a pair of shorts, which is what I always wore for sleeping. Though in my own defense, I hadn't expected to have to share a room with anyone. I hoped he wouldn't say anything. There wasn't even a complimentary robe I could throw on.  
  
I got dressed and wound a towel over my head like a turban. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was the state of undress I felt that I was in. I don't know. Though one look into the cramped little room told me I had nothing to worry about.  
  
Malcolm Reed was sound asleep on one of the cots. It looked as though he sat down and passed out immediately. I smiled as I studied him for a moment, one arm thrown over his eyes while the other rested across his stomach. One leg was on the cot, the other over the side, foot resting on the floor. I guess I was right. The man was plumb tuckered out. At least he'd had the forethought to remove his boots. He looked...cute. I stopped that thought right there before it could metastasize into some forbidden cancer of impure thoughts.  
  
I wandered over to the computer console and searched the Kildarian database for more help with their native tongue. I wasn't sleepy and tried again to divert my attention from my screaming muscles. As I studied the information in front of me, I tried in vain to rub my shoulders and back.  
  
"Want some help with that?" came a sleepy voice behind me.  
  
Momentarily startled, I twirled around in my chair. Malcolm was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes. He smiled shyly at me.  
  
"I, um, noticed you trying to rub your back," he stammered, embarrassed. "Would you like me to get a knot out for you?"  
  
I blinked at him and smiled back, trying not to let him know his offer surprised me. I watched him rise from the bed and take a few steps towards me. I must have nodded my assent because his smile grew larger.  
  
Before his hands were even on my skin, I felt a nervous fluttering in my stomach. I felt him approach me and stand just behind me. I heard him expel a little sigh and then his warm hands lightly grasped my shoulders. I sat up a little straighter as he began to tentatively squeeze my muscles.  
  
"Hoshi, you're going to have to relax," said Malcolm with a small chuckle. His grip tightened slightly as he found a rhythm. His hands rubbed and kneaded my shoulders, sweeping them across my shoulder blades and down my spine. He worked his way back up and gently rubbed at my neck.  
  
"Hmm...Malcolm, you seem to have done this before. Am I right?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, I've been told on quite a few occasions that I can work magic with my hands," Malcolm said. "Okay Hoshi, just relax."   
  
I took his advice and relaxed. I couldn't help it; my head felt like it weighed a hundred kilos. My eyes closed and I felt it fall forward, my chin resting on my chest. The towel around my head slipped off and fell into my lap, my damp hair spilling all around me. Malcolm's hands continued their ministrations, each circle he made getting harder, digging in. He worked at the knots, commenting occasionally at how many I had and how tightly they were wound.  
  
I lifted my head up. It was far too heavy and it fell backwards this time, resting against Malcolm's stomach. He paused for just a second and this time instead of a sigh I heard a sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes to find him gazing down at me. I felt the tingling in my stomach increase tenfold and turn into a knot of its own as I gave him a little smile.  
  
"Please, Malcolm, don't stop now," I begged him quietly. "I can still feel a knot or three left."  
  
His eyes grew a bit bigger and then he reflexively smiled at me. He gathered my mass of hair and swung it gently over my shoulder, out of the way. His hands began to work again, massaging my neck and shoulders. Malcolm slid his fingertips down my spine. I jumped as they pushed into a very sore spot.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured and continued to rub a circle in that spot. My back arched of its own accord as a yelp escaped my throat. It hurt!  
  
He stopped suddenly as if he was reassessing his approach. "Stand up for a moment, will you Hoshi," ordered Malcolm politely. I complied with his request, grateful for him stopping. I didn't realize I had that many knots in my back. He pushed the chair out of the way and knelt behind me.  
  
"What're you doing, Malcolm?" I asked suspiciously. I craned my neck to look over my shoulder but I couldn't see him.  
  
"Just keep looking forward, Ensign," he said. "Trust me."  
  
"Ensign? I'm standing here in my underwear with you kneeling behind me and you're pulling rank on me and then asking me to trust you?" I must be really relaxed because I didn't even think before speaking.  
  
"Sorry...*Hoshi*," he mumbled. Malcolm stood up and I heard the zipper to his uniform undo itself. I turned around and watched as he slipped out of it and threw it on his cot. He turned and smiled at me, standing before me in his blue skivvies.  
  
"There," he said with a wink. "All on equal footing now...Hoshi." He knelt back down and asked, "May I continue?"  
  
"I suppose," I said with a somewhat exaggerated sigh. I saw his arm come around to my stomach more than I felt it, his palm splayed flat against me. What was he doing? And then I felt him jab his elbow into my spine, right where that nasty knot was.  
  
I cried out this time, not caring about dignity. Malcolm's hand gently pulled me back to him as I tried to arch my back away from his elbow. I could feel the knot slip and slide over the muscles of my back. His elbow dug in deep, hard circles. Massages were supposed to feel good! This one hurt like hell!  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoshi!" I heard him say. There was a twinge of guilt in his voice. "That knot won't come out otherwise."  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall. I wasn't that much of a weakling, was I? I looked up to the ceiling, studying every detail I could. And then his movements stopped. I felt his fingertips replace his elbow, his other hand remained on my abdomen. He gently began to knead that spot, starting in little circles and moving outward.  
  
"Okay then, I want you to turn around as much as you can, but keep your feet planted where they are," instructed Malcolm. I twisted as per his request.  
  
"Hey," I gasped. "I can move!" The pain was gone! Apparently so were the knots. "Malcolm, you are a miracle worker!"  
  
I turned around and looked down at him. He was looking back up at me, a slow smile spreading across his face. I grinned. I started to thank him when his hands gently lifted my t-shirt up my midriff. He bent his head forward and dropped a light kiss on my tummy, just below my belly button.  
  
That fluttering returned with a vengeance, my knees weakened. Gah! What did he just do? Oh dear god, he was doing it again. His hands had taken a firmer grip on my hips as he kissed me again. I looked down to watch. Malcolm had his head tipped to the side now, his mouth open as his lips pressed against my skin once more. I felt his tongue flick out, tentatively. It circled my navel as his lips sealed against my flesh. His tongue dipped into my navel again, warm and wet. A shiver raced up my spine. My hands found their way to Malcolm's hair. His thumbs absently stroked my sides as he continued with his kisses.  
  
And then he suddenly stopped. Malcolm leaned back and slowly looked up at me. He looked almost embarrassed, mortified even. "Forgive me Hoshi. That was highly inappropriate. Oh dear, what was I thinking?"   
  
He pulled my shirt back down, stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. He closed the door, leaving me standing in the middle of the room wondering what just happened. And why he didn't continue..  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
NOTES: This might be continued. Depends on if anyone wants to read more. It can be a continuation of "What About Malcolm" or it can stand alone. We're not picky. We honestly hadn't really thought about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the middle of the room, staring at the bathroom door Malcolm just disappeared behind. My tummy was still wet from his kisses. For someone who seemed so fearless, he looked absolutely terrified. I imagine I probably looked the same.  
  
I turned around and sat heavily in the chair by the computer monitor and began to twirl my hair around my fingers. I heard him turn on the water in the shower. Before tonight I didn't realize Malcolm harbored any of the same thoughts or feelings as I did. I'd always looked forward to my training exercises with him. On occasion we'd eat a meal together. He'd never really showed any interest in me beyond simple friendship, though. At least not until two minutes ago.  
  
I toyed impatiently with the little items I found on the desk, waiting for Malcolm to emerge from the bathroom. He sure is taking his time in there I thought. Knowing him, he's probably berating himself for the lapse in protocol. I sighed heavily. I had a problem now and I didn't quite know how to handle it. I certainly didn't mind what he did, not by any means. And Malcolm was obviously enjoying himself if the bulge in his briefs I caught a glimpse of was any indication. My stomach flip-flopped at this thought.  
  
"Get a grip Hoshi," I told myself aloud.  
  
I decided maybe I'd let him off the hook and just turn in for the night. One part of me wanted desperately to resolve this, but the other part of me wanted to pretend like nothing happened. God, I felt like I was a teenager again.  
  
I crawled under the blanket on my cot and pulled it up over my head. The shower was still going. What was he doing in there, for heaven's sake? I've never known a man to take such a long shower. Maybe he slipped and hit his head. Maybe he fell asleep.  
  
Maybe he's...no, no, no! Don't go there, Hoshi! I thought. It was too late. The knot in my stomach started tightening again at the thought of Malcolm in the shower, naked and aroused. A warmth spread from the pit of my stomach downward. You're flattering yourself. I rolled over, away from the bathroom and tried to think of other things. Things that had nothing to do with the ship's (wet) tactical officer.  
  
It wasn't working. I couldn't drag my thoughts away from him. I heard the shower stop. My stomach fluttered nervously. I had to decide if I wanted to talk to Malcolm or let the whole thing go and forget about it. I heard the bathroom door open and he padded out to the sleeping room. The cot creaked as he sat down. I blinked, frozen. I was certain he could hear my heart pounding within my chest.  
  
"Hoshi?" whispered Malcolm.  
  
I said nothing. Maybe he'd think I'd fallen asleep. I could get us out of this yet.  
  
"Hoshi, if you're thinking half as much as I am about this then I know full well you're not asleep."  
  
Rats. Apparently Malcolm knows me better than I give him credit for. I rolled over and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling again. I sighed again, not quite daring to speak or even look at him.  
  
"I think I owe you an apology," Malcolm said, rather hoarsely. "I'm not sure what came over me but it was quite inappropriate." He wouldn't even look at me.  
  
I scowled at the ceiling. He regrets it already. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. I turned to face him, a burning ember of anger replacing any kind of embarrassment I may have been suffering from. I propped myself up on an elbow and glared at him.  
  
"Inappropriate?" I questioned. "As an officer or as a gentleman?"  
  
He blinked at me then, taken aback by my sudden boldness. Malcolm opened his mouth and shut it again, his eyes darting wildly around the room. He swallowed and looked at me, visibly steeling himself for this talk.  
  
"You know...I know senior officers are not allowed to fraternize with subordinates," he sputtered, trying desperately to rationalize. "I lost my head. I caved in momentarily." His gaze dropped from mine.  
  
"Malcolm, I *am* a senior officer! Just because you outrank me doesn't necessarily mean you're fraternizing with a subordinate," I justified.  
  
"I'm your superior, Hoshi," he said quietly.  
  
I flopped onto my back again, frustration grabbing hold of me. "You're only my superior when the captain and T'Pol and Commander Tucker are all off the ship at the same time," I said. "And how often does that happen?"  
  
Malcolm didn't answer me right away and the silence in the room was almost overwhelming. I had to continue while I still had the nerve.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Malcolm, if you didn't want to? You can't just kiss a woman on her belly like you did and storm off to the bathroom leaving her hanging. And then you come back in here and you try to tell me it was wrong! It sure didn't feel wrong!"  
  
"I never said I didn't want this, Hoshi! God, you can't imagine how much I want..." Malcolm's voice trailed off. I turned my head and looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, trying to find his words there. "I want you more than anything in my pathetic life. I just...I didn't think it would be reciprocated. I panicked." Malcolm slumped forward, his head in his hands.  
  
I sat there, stunned. How could he think I didn't want him? There was certainly more to this man than met the eye.  
  
"You're not pathetic, Malcolm," I said, my tone softening.  
  
A derisive snort came from him, his head still in his hands. "Hoshi, you have no idea what kind of man I am. You wouldn't want the baggage that I come with. I'm not good at this kind of thing."  
  
"What kind of thing? Having a relationship? Falling in love?" I asked.  
  
"I don't fall in love. I fall in bed, get my snog and leave before the sun comes up," he said bitterly, not looking up. "I am incapable of getting close to anyone."  
  
I got up and crept over to his cot. I sat down next to him. Tentatively, I put my arm around his bare shoulders. He flinched at my touch and started to lean away from me. I pulled him back.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Malcolm?" I asked gently. I felt his frame begin to tremble.  
  
Malcolm's hands rubbed at his face, his head turned away from me. I squeezed his shoulder, waiting.  
  
"Myself," he whispered quietly. I could barely hear him.  
  
I didn't know what to say so I decided to act instead. I closed my eyes, leaned in and brushed my lips against his in a soft kiss.  
  
I heard him gasp and try to pull away. I held on and kissed him again. Malcolm didn't try and pull away this time. He covered my hands in his and leaned into me, deepening the kiss. His hands slid down my arms to my sides as he pulled me closer. He suddenly broke the kiss, burying his face in my neck, holding me tight.  
  
I paused. Was he about to cry? I can't let him do this. After a few moments, I untangled myself and stood up. "We've got a big day tomorrow, Malcolm. Let's get some sleep." I hoped it didn't sound too awkward.  
  
I returned to my cot and pulled the blanket over me. I could hear Malcolm situate himself in his own bed.  
  
"Thank you, Hoshi," he said quietly.  
  
I smiled in the darkness. Maybe this would work out yet.  
  
FINIS  
  
Author Notes: We're really, really liking this Malcolm/Hoshi thing. More than likely this will become a series. However, due to a full plate of fic to write, we're pausing this one for a while. You may check out a sneak preview of a fun story (that's become our favorite one so far) at the Pecan Pie Chronicles:  
  
http://fic_ship.tripod.com  
  
To everyone who has been following our writings, we humbly thank you!!! We're completely addicted and will try to get out as many stories as we can! 


End file.
